


The Quiet Place

by Multifiiction



Category: AU - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Holland x Reader - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, au imagine, smut - Fandom, the quiet place, tom holland - Fandom, tom holland imagine - Fandom, tom holland smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: What happens when you find yourself at the end of humanity? You have to survive with monsters lurking around you. And don’t forget to be quiet they can hear everything.Warning: Mention of death, soft smut





	The Quiet Place

_Day 96_

You didn’t know what kind of creatures they were. You didn’t know where those things came from. All you knew is that you had to be quiet. Even the tiniest sound could make the creatures aware of your whereabouts and would kill you without any hesitation.

You have lost everyone. Everyone from your family. Every friend of yours. Except for one person, your boyfriend, Tom. You were with him the day these creatures came. He was the one that saved your life. And now the two of you were alone.

You left the city, you figured that there are more monsters there, than in the woods. It took you a whole month to find a decent house near the woods where you could build a life for yourselves. It was the most agonizing month of your life. You almost starved to death, you remember every detail of it. The pain, the fact that you almost didn’t make it. But soon things turned for the better. Tom found a river and then near to it, an abandoned house. You decided to make that your home. No one will be back to that place and claim it as their own anyway. Luckily for you the house didn’t have wooden floors. Since it wasn’t completely built by the time you found it. Thankfully all the necessary things were done. You had to admit, you made a pretty decent home out of the place. Tom was crafty enough to make a safe-room, in case a monster finds you, and you will have to hide.

 

_Day 215_

You thought about learning sign language. At least that way you will be able to communicate with Tom. Because so far, you always had a pen and paper with you. But even if you couldn’t hear his voice, his eyes told a lot.

You could see the fear and the love in his eyes.

The day everything went down, you two were in the cinema, and it was only your fifth date. You were just watching a movie when suddenly the whole room went black. People started to get angry and they started yelling. Tom got angry at the people, grabbed your hand and the two of you walked out of the room. That’s when you heard the screams coming from outside.

“What is it?” you remember asking him.

“I don’t know.” he would answer back with a confused expression on your face. Little did you know that these will be your last words to the other.

From then on everything was a mess. You remember bits and parts, but you wished you didn’t. Sometimes, you still have nightmares about it. Nightmares about the creature about the people running and screaming. You went into a shop to hide. No one was in the shop, but the place was a mess. As you turned back to Tom, you knocked a bottle down. Tom pulled you to the side of the shop when he heard a creature enter. It might be ridiculous but the two of you found refuge in an empty fridge. You noticed that the monsters are attracted to noise, when it knocked another bottle down and was alerted by it, you signaled Tom to be quiet and the creature left. You still remember looking at the monster through the glass door of the fridge, you just couldn’t care less about the cold.

And now, your life was is living in a house with your boyfriend while trying to stay alive and be quiet at all times.

 

_Day 228_

You started to write a diary. At least it occupied you during your spare time. Tom was often out, fishing or in the garden harvesting the food you planted. So, he often left you alone. You made sure everything in the house was clean and cooked. You got used to being alone. But that didn’t mean you liked it.

You were always very happy when Tom came home. You only had each other, and the constant silence only reminded you of that.

 

_Day 233_

Yesterday night was the first time Tom and you had sex. Tom tried to make love to you before, but you weren’t ready just yet. You were too afraid that you would make noise.

But last night things changed. Passion and love overtook your body. You enjoyed every moment of the heated night. Even if you had to contain your voice. You got a reminder why did you fell in love with the man. You learnt how passionate and loving he could be in every way. Even if your relationship was still considered new, everything that happened made the bond between the two of you very strong. And now that you were connected not only spiritually but physically as well, it truly made a difference.

 

_Day 366_

Today was the first time Tom took you to the river. He didn’t have any other choice though. You just decided to go with him, since everything was done around the house for the day. As he was fishing suddenly a man appeared on the other side. It was a bearded man. He looked older than the two of you. He signaled something, but you didn’t understand. You didn’t know his intensions. Tom looked at you then back at the man, he was ready if the man decided to run towards you or something. You still had the paper and pen in your pocket. You quickly pulled it out and wrote down.

_We don’t mean any harm. We just need fish from the river._

You rolled the piece of paper up and gave it to Tom who throw it to the man. The man caught it. He pulled a pen out himself and wrote on the paper, he threw it to Tom. Tom opened it and you leant close to him, to read his answer.

_I live with my family close to here. If you are looking for a place. We don’t mean any harm either. I have children as well. We are just trying to survive._

When you finished reading his answer, you were in deep thought. You looked back at the man. He looked genuine and kind. He was waiting for an answer. Tom wrote one for him.

_We appreciate it. We will think about it. You have to understand that we don’t know who to trust._

When the man read it he looked up at us and nodded.

You agreed with Tom. You didn’t know if he was telling the truth or not, but you couldn’t help but wonder what would it be like to live with other people again. Sure, you loved spending time with Tom, but some other company would be nice from time to time.

_Day 398_

You had a brilliant idea. You couldn’t believe that it took you so long to come up with it.

 _A soundproof basement._ You wrote for Tom to read. It was the evening and you were having dinner.

_How do you want to do that?_

_Paper and glue. OR we can always find a mattress or some cotton. I know it will take a long time. But I can make it._

So, Tom let you do it. He got you both newspapers and some plushies you can use the stuffing of.

_Day 462_

You finished the basement. It took you a lot of time and hard work. But if it did work, you would be finally able to at least whisper to each other.

Tom helped you set up a small radio which were supposed to play a song at the volume you’d whisper. Tom set the timer and you walked into the woods, but stayed close so you could see the house. Tom signaled for you that the song started to play. You stayed low and waited.

Nothing happened. No monsters came.

The room worked. You considered it as your biggest achievement so far.

You were so happy Tom could only smile at your silliness.

But even he had to admit that a room where you can safely speak is awesome. And it just happened to be that the room you made soundproof was his safe room.

He was sitting in front of you on the floor. Neither of you brave enough to talk. The door to the room was closed and secured.

In the end you had enough of waiting and finally decided to whisper.

“Tom.” if felt weird using your voice again after such a long time. Tom froze for a whole minute. He waited for a creature to appear. But when it didn’t, he locked eyes with you. Tears were already in your eyes and soon in his too. Without further hesitation, he got closer to you and hugged you then kissed you.

Emotions overwhelmed the both of you as he held you close. He leant into your neck and whispered.

“I love you.”

 

_Day 464_

Tom and you didn’t leave the safety room, only to collect food, and if it was absolutely necessary to go outside, but other than that, the two of you stayed inside.

You were so thankful that you could finally speak and hear his voice, his laughter and it was phenomenal.

You felt comfortable just by hearing his voice. And of course, happy and joyful moments soon turned passionate.

After dinner, you two just sat on the couch.

Things soon turned heated Tom laid you back along the couch and kissed you over and over, he kissed your neck, your ears, your eyes, his fingers moved through your clothes, running them along your smooth thighs. He kissed you again, slower for a moment before pulling back and looking into your eyes, his own full of love, “I love you,” he told you softly.

You swallowed and smiled, “I love you too, Tommy.”

Your lips found each other’s again and you quickly made work of each other’s clothes. Layer after layer removed from your bodies until you both lay naked, the only thing illuminating the room was the fireplace right in front of the couch and Tom covered your skin in kisses.

His kisses were soft, his breath was warm, and you had never felt so hot in your entire life. Even if the two of you were intimate before, this time it felt different. You were in complete bliss as Tom’s fingers grazed over your core and cupped your warmth.

“Tommy,” you whimpered his name and he hovered back up to your lips and kissed them once before answering you with a soft hum. “Make love to me,” you told him gently. You cupped his face and kissed him again with full passion. This was the first time you told this to him. Before, you could only nod to let him know that he can continue. For some reason, you wanted to vocalize your desires.

His tongue made entrance into your mouth and massaged your own as he rolled over your body. You spread your legs for him and felt him press against you and slide into you easily and you both whimpered in euphoria at the feeling of the other

He filled you completely, he waited for a minute before slowly sliding out and sliding back into you. You loved hearing his moans and feel him shudder in delight, before he was keeping his voice in, but now, he let soft moans and whimpers leave his mouth. Your fingers ran over the tight skin of his muscles on his arms and back, you ran your nails down his back, leaving red marks behind as you let him run into you again and again. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him into you both closer and deeper as a result both of you moaned at the same time. This closeness was worth everything.

Your mouth captured his own again and with a few more snaps of your hips the both of you came, moaning softly against each other’s lips as he thrusted into you one last time before freezing over your body and finally collapsing next to you.

You both laid still and tried to catch your breath for a moment before you turned to him and laced your fingers in his own.

“I love you.” he said. “And to hear your sounds… amazing.” your face got a little red at the mention of your moans. During the heated action, you completely forgot that you were just as vocal as was he. You only paid attention to him.

 

_Day 473_

Something happened. It was nighttime when you got a bad feeling.

The man you met at the river, he said that he lived near too, and it was clear that something was definitely going down at their place. First it was creatures running at that direction then it was fireworks.

You stood at the porch of your house when Tom came out of the house. It was clear that he wanted to leave to help them. You grabbed his arm and shook your head. But he was determined. He kissed your forehead and left you.

You knew what you had to do. You went back to the house into the basement. The safe room will help you survive.

You spent the next couple of hours being worried and contemplating whether you should go after Tom or not.

It was early in the morning when you went ahead and left the safe room. Tom was still out there and you wanted to find him. Just as you left the house you saw figures coming in your direction. It was a woman with a baby and two children behind them was Tom. You were so happy that he was alive.

And now you knew that the man wasn’t lying, he did have a family. As they approached you noticed every one of them looked tired. The woman smiled at you and you gestured to her and her family to enter your home. Tom got up to you when the family went in. You hugged him so close. He hugged you back and kissed your cheek. You gave his chest a little slap for making you worry.

 

_Day 485_

The family was now living with you. Evelyn was a very helpful and skilled woman. She helped you a lot around the house. Her children were also very nice, Marcus and Regan. Marcus helped Tom a lot and often volunteered to help. They all were very thankful that Tom and you gave them shelter. And both of you were happy to have company.

You showed Evelyn your safe room. She barely believed when you started to talk and the creatures didn’t get alerted.

It was on that day that Evelyn and his children started to teach you and Tom sign language. You helped Evelyn to build a “crib” for her baby. She said that her husband previously built a similar one to the little girl.

So, this is how you lived your life on then on. But it felt right at least now you had more company and you didn’t have to be alone when Tom left to collect stuff.

 

_Day 502_

Evelyn was an amazing mother. You watched and helped her take care of her children and you just couldn’t help but admire her. She was amazing.  

While Tom and Marcus often did small trips to the family’s old house, you stayed with Evelyn Regan and helped to look after the baby.

She still didn’t have a name, but regardless she was cute and you loved to play with her. During their stay you doubled the layer of protection on the safe room, so the baby wouldn’t be able to alarm the creatures. One night she was sleeping on your chest when Tom came into the room. He had to stop and admire you for a minute. You looked so cute with a baby sleeping on your chest while you read a book. When you noticed him, you signaled him to take her off you. He did and placed her in the crib.

“She’s so cute.” you told him when he sat next to you on the couch.

“She is. But you know what would be even cuter? Our own.” you stared at him eyes wide open. “I know it’s risky. But I know we can do it.”

“I know we could. But this situation is already scary, I couldn’t deal with losing you let alone a child. I don’t think I’m ready, yet.” Tom kissed your forehead.

“I think we shouldn’t let those monsters rule our life completely. It’s bad enough outside, but in here. Everything’s possible. Just think about it. Our own little bundle of joy.” You smiled at him.

“I will think about it.” Tom took this as a yes. He knew that he had the ability to get anything he wants from you. And damn he was right. Just a simple smile of his, and you are willing to do anything.

 

_Day 522_

You really did think about it. You even asked Evelyn on the subject. You expected her to call you idiots or too young, but she didn’t. She completely supported you and Tom.

Evelyn and her baby was the perfect example that raising a child even in conditions like this is possible. But you were still unsure. Who wouldn’t be? You were so scared that something might happen. But you also understood Tom’s point that this shouldn’t get in your way.

The other important matter was that if you even ready for a child. Both you and Tom were still considered to be young.

That night you sat alone at the porch of the house. Evelyn and his children were already fast asleep.

Tom came out of the house and handed you a cup of tea. You smiled at him as a thank you and drank the hot beverage. Tom pulled a chair up next to yours and kissed you head. You looked at the garden then at Tom.

As you looked into his deep brown eyes, something in you fell into place. You made your decision.

Tom looked at you, confused.

You only nodded at him and smiled. He looked into your eyes that were sparkling in the light. He didn’t seem to understand. The smile on your face only grew at his confusion.

Since Evelyn and the children were kind enough and thought you enough sign language, you were able to understand and sign basic sentences.

_I’m ready._

When you finished, Tom’s eyes grew large. He felt overwhelming happiness.

Your and Tom’s love only showed that even at the end of the world, you can find love and happiness. You just have to find the right person to share the apocalypse with.


End file.
